You Want a Maid, You Have to Earn It
by YuriChan220
Summary: Elite Hebijo is looking for an assistant, so Ryobi and Ryona set off to find this person. When they find her, all they have to do to earn her respect...is by oha from King of Fighters and Samurai Spirits guest stars.


**You Want a Maid, You have to Earn It**

 **Protagonists: Ryobi and Ryona**

 **Guest Star: Iroha**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

 **Author's note: I would like to thank Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat. I wanted to write an action story starring one of my favorite King of Fighters characters. So why not Iroha? Enjoy~!**

It's the middle of the afternoon and the twins are just walking aimlessly through town. Ryobi throws her hands up in frustration.

"We're lost, aren't we!?" She shouts. "We wasted a good 3 hours of trying to find some...girl we need to meet? Who was it? Iroha?"

"Murasaki-chan told me about her!" Ryona says.

"You have? When was that?"

"A couple hours before we were set on this mission. She is part of this...King of Fighters tournament, I believe," Ryona explains.

"I see..." Ryobi crosses her arms. "But why in the hell are WE the ones who have to look for her!? This is nuts!"

Ryona jumps up and down excitedly. "I don't know, but if we do meet her, can I get her autograph~?"

The younger twin bonks her on the head. "Oh, shut up, mutt!"

"Ahhhhh~! Please, hit me harder! Again, again!"

Ryobi looks around again as they walk a bit further. They soon arrive at a bridge close to the ocean. She can definitely sense someone close by. She steps foot of the bridge when her heterochromatic eyes widen at the sight of a girl with black hair and dressed in a revealing maid's outfit. She just happens to be watching the ocean and no one else is with her.

"Is that her?" She asks Ryona.

The blonde takes a close look and nods. "Yes! Yes, that's her! Let's go see her!"

"Hey, wait! Let me handle this," Ryobi says. While the older twin pouts adorably, the brunette slowly approaches the maid. "Excuse me!"

The girl turns toward the twins and smiles. "Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

"We were sent here to get you," Ryobi says. "Something about...us getting an assistant or something?"

Ryona jumps in happily. "Iroha-chan! Iroha-chan! I am your biggest fan!"

Iroha giggles. "You want me to serve you? Hehe! Been a while since I had a new master."

"What do you mean?" Ryobi asks.

"Mmmm...let's just say...he's grown up and able to do things on his own now." She blushes at this. "But...he will always remain my master no matter where he goes."

"What a wonderful story~!" Ryona squeals. "Oh! Oh, please! Come with us!"

Iroha giggles again. "I will...if you spar with me."

Ryobi raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"You girls...might be ninjas right?"

Ryobi backs away in shock. "H-how did you know about us?!"

"Read it in some papers," Iroha says. "And your uniforms says it all. Hebijo Academy is a school for ninja girls, yes? So...I want to test your strength."

Ryobi sighs. "Have it your way." She takes out her scroll. "Ready, Ryona?"

The blonde nods as she does the same. "I am always ready!"

"Alright. Get ready, Iroha," the brunette says. "You're about to go against two girls with guns!"

"Sure." Iroha summons two butterfly swords and goes into her battle position with one leg bent in the air.

The twins get into their battle positions. Iroha charges at Ryobi first. She manages to block a couple slashes, but she loses her balance, giving Iroha the chance to hit her a couple times and then shove her away. Ryona goes in, fires her quad hand guns and hits her successfully. Both of them jump to attack. Ryona beats her to it. The brunette recovers and fires her rifle, also hitting the maid. However, Iroha uses her spin attack on the twins using her butterfly blades. Neither of them could do anything about Iroha's speedy attacks as she goes left and right after each hit. She shoves Ryobi away, sending her toppling to the floor. But Ryona slide under her, sending the maid flying and fires her guns. The bullets hit her and Iroha falls to the ground. However, Iroha recovers and kicks Ryona hard to the ground. She then relaxes her stance with a sigh.

"I'm having so much fun~!" She says cheerfully.

Ryobi growls as she reloads her gun. "She's strong! But WE'RE stronger!"

"That...felt...good...but...a little too intense!" Ryona says as she gets into her ready position.

The twins charge at the maid, but she speeds her way behind them and slahses both of them with her blades. She spins 360 degrees, slashes up, down and diagonal about 6 times and then shoves them away, making them topple to the ground. Ryobi gets in front of Ryona as Iroha charges at them again. She blocks the slashes with her rifle, but the strong impact of the blades is making her tired quickly. The last slash is making her lose her balance and then gets hit by the blades and then gets hit upward. Iroha rushes up and slashes her down, making her fall the ground hard. Ryona rushes in to help and delivers a couple kicks at Iroha and then one blast from her gun, but she blocks them with her blades.

Iroha slashes at Ryona three times and then slashes upward, sending the blonde flying. While in the air, Iroha jumps and slashes her until she falls to the ground. Ryobi recovers and charges at her with her rifle. She misses a shot and gets hit 6 times by the butterfly blades instead. Then, Iroha delivers one final kick to the gut, sending Ryobi straight at Ryona who is just recovering. Both fall on the ground, unable to get up. Almost all of their clothing is torn from the battle and they are exhausted. Iroha relaxes her stance and just smiles.

"Hehe~! It was such an honor fighting you two~" she giggles.

Ryobi grunts as she sits up, gritting her teeth. "Well, WE certainly didn't enjoy it! I didn't know you were THAT strong!"

"I had fun, Ryobi-chan~!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Ryobi gets back on her feet, wipes the dust off and sighs. "So that's it. You defeated us. You won fair and square. But we're STILL taking you with us to Hebijo!"

"I'd be happy to~!" Iroha says. "Sure you lost, but I will still promise to be loyal to you all~!"

Ryona nods happily and takes her hands in hers. "Please, Iroha-chan! Take good care of us~!"

Iroha nods as she pets the blonde. "I sure will~! Now then, will you please take me to your home?"

Ryobi nods. "Sure. Follow me."

The three girls then walk together at the city and are on their way to Hebijo. While Iroha and Ryona are chatting away, Ryobi looks back and just smiles. Sure things will be a little awkward with a maid around, but overall, she is happy to befriend the sexy maid. And is looking forward to it when they get home. Iroha is truly a kind and loyal servant and her personality is proof enough for that.


End file.
